


Compromising Situation

by Zairafuana



Series: The Ice Queen's Lover [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal, Compromising situations, F/M, Humiliation, ice is a turn on?, lissandra being a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Zairafuana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visit to Lissandra turns icy for Jayce, leaving him in a humiliating and awkward situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromising Situation

Jayce had never been good at staying out of bad situations. This was one of the reasons that he became Piltover's defender; if he was going to get into a situation then he might as well fix it. That being said, there were just some situations that he just did not understand how he got into.

A pant of hot breath escaped him as he whimpered softly. A shiver from the cold constantly ran through his body. He found slight peace of mind in the fact that Lissandra had activated his crystal pendant before playing, otherwise this would have been extremely damaging to certain areas. A mewl in pleasured discomfort escaped him as Lissandra dragged her claws along the sensitive under side of his manhood. He pulled at the ice chains that kept his hands tied behind his back as he was forced to kneel on a platform of ice beside his lover's throne.

A wordless whine escaped him as he shifted on the platform. He whimpered as his movement made him shift against the small pillar of ice that Lissandra made grow out of the platform so that it was currently residing inside Jayce's anus to keep him in place on the ice shelf. He panted softly against his gag, a scarf he had gotten her a while back, and tried to relax. Though, relaxing was not easy when something was where it was not supposed to be. He looked over at her and whined softly, asking in the only way he could for release; either from his erection or the extremely uncomfortable position.

"You should not have broken your promise to come visit." The ice witch's voice was slightly cold and a little hurt. Jayce could only groan and slump down, back arching suddenly as the movement caused the ice to press cruelly against his prostate. It made him want to climax so badly but the ring of ice about his genitals was preventing that, making him huff unhappily. As much of a turn on as it was that Lissandra had this much control over him, it was still incredibly uncomfortable.

He could not explain how angry he was at Jinx right now. She had attacked Piltover again on the day Jayce was supposed to come see Lissandra. It had taken hours, like usual, to catch the psychopath and by the time him and the Piltover police duo had caught her, he was too tired to go see Lissandra. Now, he was being punished by his lover for breaking a promise.

Jayce sighed, resigning himself to the fact that she would not let him go until she felt better. His body quivered from Lissandra's playful torture to his manhood, making him slump unhappily against the ice inside him as she teasingly kept him on the edge of his climax. He had learned long ago to never ask what else could possibly go wrong but he still ended up asking it anyways.

Jayce looked up and flushed in horror as the massive doors to Lissandra's throne room were opened. He swallowed tightly as the captain of her guard and his squire came walking towards them. The two seemed shocked at first to see Jayce kneeling naked with Lissandra's hand between his legs but the shock soon wore away to snickers. Lissandra smiled at the two before commanding the ice ring away, allowing her lover to hit his climax while her minions chuckled and watched. The whole ordeal left Jayce extremely red-faced and wanting to simply crawl into a hole and die. Sadly, that would not be happening since he was still chained to the platform and still had the ice stuck in him.


End file.
